Magical Plants
Equestria is home to many different kinds of plants with a variety of strange and magical capabilities. From the straightforward and useful Wakeupgrass, to the potentially dangerous Poison Joke. Antinemone A flower Zecora grows in her garden, the pollen of the Antinemone has the property of reversing the magical effects of most other plants when prepared with them. A key ingredient in Zecora's cure to Poison Joke. Artillerypods Not actually a plant but a form of fungus, Artillerypods are native to the Everfree Forest. Like many fungi, Artillerypods reproduce by spreading spores. The spores themselves are launched into the air in a podlike capsule which then explodes violently, sending pebble sized spores flying in all directions. They can be easily managed by either planting mint or spraying mint extract around troubled areas. Bone-Bud The Bone-Bud flower is small and a very pale, almost-white. It can, when properly prepared, make a powerful restorative that can bring a creature back from being sort of dead, or even mostly dead. When unprepared, however, it is very toxic. The flower blooms extremely rarely: only when there is slimmest crescent of a moon shining, and only over graves. The flower is said to hold the wishes of those who have passed to help the living. Dragonwort A relative of Frogwort, Dragonwort has the same property, of causing warts, only much more concentrated. It is also much rarer, only growing at the entrance of dragons' dens. Frogwort The leaves of the Frogwort plant contain a magical enzyme that causes warts to grow on any creature that comes into contact with it. Visitors to Foggy Bottom Bog are advised to be cautious and avoid the plant if possible. Greenwood A tree whose leaves, especially in springtime, are a bright, vivid green. The leaves' colour will rub off on anything that comes in contact with them. When concentrated, Greenwood can be used as a strong, permanent dye. Groundroot The root of a low-growing shrub, powdered Groundroot is used to keep things on the ground. Useful to temporarily counteract awry flying or floating spells, as well as in hospitals to keep pegasus ponies grounded when they need to heal from injuries. Heliofruit Unlike most, the fruit of the Heliofruit tree grows upwards and falls up into the sky when ripe. The fruit falls up through the air for some time, until it runs out of juice and returns back groundward. Not many creatures live in or near Heliofruit trees. When consumed, the fruit confers a sense of lightness and a slight uplift to whatever eats it. Eating enough of the fruit causes one to lift upwards into the air like the fruit itself. This is not advised unless you have a plan to get down afterwards. The pegasus pony Apple Newton discovered the principles of gravity when he was flying over a Heliofruit tree. He was hit in the head by a rising fruit and plummeted to the ground due to the planet's pull. Poison Joke Main Article: Poison Joke Pinkie Joke Pinkie Joke is a subset of Poison Joke what originated when Pinkie Pie caused her own Sonic Rainboom. Pinkie Joke looks identical to it's cousin, with the exception that it is bright pink instead of blue. The physiological affects of this plant have never been observed, but can be inferred. The only specimens of Pinkie Joke were collected by Zecora and are kept well away from anyone. Rapweed A type of carnivourous vine found only in the Everfree Forest. Often confused with Wrapweed, this plant will wrap around its prey in a clockwise motion unless successfully bested in a freestyle rap battle. Sleepy Poppy A fairly common plant that can be found growing in many fields around Equestria, the Sleepy Poppy is a mild sedative. When stewed and condensed it creates a more powerful sedative used predominately in the medical field. Wardwood Wardwood is a somewhat uncommon plant that many creatures plant by the entrance to their homes. It has the ability to ward off the more dangerous creatures of Equestria and is said to bring good luck to houses it's planted beside. Wakeupgrass A common grass, Wakeupgrass is a mild stimulant that can be stewed and condensed for a greater affect. There are theories that it is somehow related to the Sleepy Poppy, despite being an entirely different kind of plant. Wrapweed A type of carnivourous vine found only in the Everfree forest. It wraps around prey in a counterclockwise motion but will immediately release upon being tickled. It is commonly confused with Rapweed. Category:Flora Category:Magic